Presence
|image=Presence.jpg |kanji=気配 |unnamed jutsu=Yes |romaji=Kehai |literal english=Presence |parent jutsu=Killing Intent |jutsu classification=General Skill |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Dan Inuzuka, Kazuma Senju, Kei Yotsuki, Shizuka Hoshoku, Tengai Okasu, Hiroki Tsukino,Tsuna Uchiha/Rebirth, Shiroyuki Inuzuka, Shiguma, Makaze Kantoku,Akuyo |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Fanon Canon }} Those with unimaginable willpower and mental strength develop a unique surrounding force. Simply known as one's presence, it is visible to all. Not to be mistaken as chakra or any sort of genjutsu, this presence is simply an extension of one. An incredible but unique aura that surrounds their person. The physical manifestation of their will power projected outward and given shape around their being. For this, those with stronger wills have larger presence's. And depending on their personality, their will takes a unique form affiliated with them. Their presence becomes physical. Those who possess incredible Killing Intent often obtain darker Presence's. Every warrior's presence takes a different form. Similar to a spirit object or animal, this force represents what they are. Who they stand for, or simply their true self. Also, presence's vary on size. Depending on control, willpower and mental strength. Those who are strong enough, can suppress presence's that are truly skyscrapers in size. While others allow it to run free. Making them incredibly dangerous for allies. But the larger and uncontrolled one's presence, the easier it is to be spotted. Which is its downfall. As a person's existence expanded, each presence grants a unique skill or trait. Something they can access freely. Their trait grants them a unique moniker. Something they are greatly known for. It is this trait that enemies warn each other about. Such as not looking in one's eyes, or remaining within light. As this trait is something users of their presence can subconsciously use. Those who possess large presence's are known to battle with them rather than use their actual body. They call this an Ishi Kai (意志会.Ishi Kai). Two presence's battle before one's body. Going all out, attempting to destroy the other. Some interacting with the physical realm others simply happening within everyone's mind. The winner usually possessing a stronger drive. Usage The Abysmal Shark The Hellhound's Bark Dan's power and blood thirst has enhanced his naturally dangerous Killing Intent and Willpower to extreme proportions. It mixed together, evolving into a physical manifestation of his Presence. His presence is an extension of himself that projects outward. As with other men that share his caliber, Dan's presence appears as a specific form. So much so, his own presence is visible to even those who cannot sense chakra as one's presence is simply that. Dan's Presence forms a beast similar to a hellish hound comprised solely of killing intent. A demonic dog with a split mouth similar to Inusaki. It's eyes completely white with hatred. Darkness forever shifting among its body, like thousands of spirits dancing among one another. Biting and howling. Dan's presence is incredibly large, enveloping Lord Inuzuka completely. Once being seen from every point within Konohagakure. Dan's presence is known to react to his anger and blood thirst. Usually, he has great control, being able to simply disappear presence wise. But, in times that Dan is irritated, his presence grows rowdy. Dan can also manually control his presence, manipulating it at his will. Moving it about, channeling it and suppressing it. The larger one's presence, the easier it is to be spotted. Which is its downfall. So Dan is unable to hide if he is angered, unless he controls his negative emotions. Some could say this presence is Dan's will personified. Given a physical form and projected from his body. And such can be used offensively as well as defensively. Dan's presence has a unqiue trait that it creates a dark subconscious inside one's mind. It gives life to his surrounding opponents instinct. Allowing it to talk to them inside their mind. This instinctive voice tells them to surrender, to give up. To escape with their life. Their fight or flight system is automatically activated. Causing them to either flee or attack recklessly. Bark1.png|Dan's bark leaving an enemies army unconscious miles away. Bark2.png|Dan's first step upon a Bandit ship left its crew in a coma. Dan is able to release concentrated waves of his presence outwards. Travelling through the air for lengths on end. These pure blast are invisible to both the naked eye and those who can sense chakra as they are neither physical or spiritual energy. However, people feel its force within them. Spawning from inside their minds. It lacks a concussive touch. Insteadtravelling through opponents. Those all around Dan hear a massive bark. Rivaling a ear shattering explosion. Yet outside, those who are not targeted hear nothing. Dan's bark knocks those he wishes unconscious, a deep coma or a peaceful slumber. Dan describes it as something more than a Genjutsu. A simple shut down of his enemies body. Leaving them unable to touch reality. Dan has attained such control that he can specifying it. Targeting a single individual surrounded by an army. Dan can also release it wildly to effect all who stand around him in a specific radius. Whether hiding or within buildings. He describes it as his will being shot out from his being. A will for his enemies to fall. Dan's extensive pressure can knock a surrounding force around him without eye contact. Or a specific target. Such as when he knocked out a bandit's brother in the middle of their hideout. Without Dan being in his vicinity nor even seeing him. Dan's presence is able to release concentrated waves of his energy outwards. Travelling through the air for lengths on end. These pure blast are invisible to both the naked eye and those who can sense chakra. But, people are able to feel its force. It lacks a concussive feel. Instead, travelling through opponents. Those all around Dan hear a massive bark. Rivaling a ear shattering explosion. Dan's bark knocks those he wishes unconscious. He describes it as his will being shot out from his being. A will for his enemies to fall. Dan's extensive pressure can knock a surrounding force around him without eye contact. Or a specific target. Such as when he knocked out a bandit's brother in the middle of their hideout. Without Dan being in his vicinity nor even seeing him. Dan's bark traverses through solid objects, buildings and other physical constructs, continuing outward for as long as Dan wishes. Meaning he can target those who are hiding or not within his immediate area. Those with stronger wills are able to resist. Causing Dan to be impressed by those who are left standing after gazing upon his presence. But even kage level shinobi are left panting and sweating upon hearing his bark. Dan's bark is usual against all living creatures. Allowing him to tame dangerous beast. Tailed Beast have been known to react after withstanding his bark. Dan's presence is incredibly heavy and distorting. With each step, his surrounding enemies began to lose their orientation. Breathing becomes difficult to those who cannot control their own chakra. Many lose face before him. Abandoning courage and fleeing when they gaze upon Dan's presence's pure white eyes. Thoughts that Dan's hellish hounds will send them to Naraka plague their mind. For this, Dan often warns his weaker allies to run if he is going to release his power. It also serves as a weakness as Dan is unable to release his strength inside of his home. After activating sage mode, Dan's presence becomes extremely powerful. Through gaining control over surrounding natural energy, his presence mixes with it. It is for this reason that opponents begin to see thousands of wild hounds running about. Each hound is actually Dan's presence, hence their connected senses. As with all who hold powerful presence's Dan's surroundings become apart of him in this mode. HOUND.jpg Killing INtent 2.jpg The Stars Command ]] Kazuma's naturally high power level and Killing Intent allow him to project his will into a physical manifestation. This manifestation creates a dwarfing black humanoid mass with no recognizable features. As Kazuma's anger flares, the mass seems to barely hold its shape as it grows larger its arms raising into the sky and blotting out the sun for anyone in the area and unleashing a deafening scream to break the willpower of all those standing before it. The presence instills a very strong primal respect from those subjected to it, in which they begin viewing Kazuma as a being that stands on a plane far above themselves. The presence takes some aspects of Kazuma's natural chakra pressure, causing many who are forced to gaze upon it to perspire in fear and develop a growing sense of impending doom. These feelings are the reason that many who see his presence liken Kazuma to a Shinigami, believing that he has come to take their souls. Extended exposure to his presence while fighting it back can cause long term psychological issues if the person is not able to overcome it. These issues will normally develop in those who attempt to overcome Kazuma's willpower and fail, as they fail the figure will grab them and shroud them in pure darkness, something Kazuma referred to as his own bad sportsmanship rearing its ugly head. kneel.jpg|Kneeling to Kazuma Command1.jpg|Within his presence those who anger him.. Command2.png|...are stripped of their ability to breathe. Utilizing this aspect of his presence allows Kazuma to effect the central nervous system inside of his targets. His words becoming like those spoken by God, anyone hearing them has no choice but to subjugate themselves and obey. This ability can be used through large scale fights as well as one on one fights, Kazuma once used it to suffocate an entire platoon of bandits, who attacked a small village and killed several children. He has also forced a Tailed Beast to kneel down to him, as well as numerous other shinobi. The extent of Kazuma's Command is currently unknown, he seems to be limited in using three commands at the same time, and must focus on stronger foes which will limit him depending on their level of power. When facing someone who is at the same level as he is, his command naturally will not effect them as their presences will simply cancel each other out, he is still able to unleash the entirety of his presence in a single command. This command will normally be a command to paralyze them, which will work for around one second, while this seems useless to many, as someone who is a master of the Flying Thunder God Technique once second is all he needs to land a devastating blow. After entering Sage Mode, Kazuma's presence will shift from the normal shapeless black humanoid, giving itself shape through the use of Dark Energy. While in Sage Mode, Kazuma no longer has to utter his commands, as they will now focus themselves through the optic nerves, by releasing his commands through the presence itself anyone who sees will will be forced to obey them. Many believe that if they shut their eyes they can avoid the commands, this is only true if they have never seen Kazuma's presence, once it is seen it leaves a special mark on the optic nerve allowing Kazuma to command them as he wishes. During the use of Way of the Gods Sage Technique, Kazuma's presence becomes unbearable for most shinobi as his presence becomes so large it is said by sensory types that if feels as though they are drowning in an ocean. His presence also becomes so potent that most caught inside of it are instantly driven crazy because of the darkness engulfing them, sending them into suicidal rages. Thunderclap Roar Kei's presence involves spiritual electricity, the electricity of will. His presence manifests as a dragon, the thunder dragon of legend he has tamed. Electrical spiritual energy surges, invisible to most as it isn't chakra. Thunder clouds appear as well around the area, all produced from mere exertion of willpower and Killing Intent. These clouds roar of loud thunder, and bright flashes that fool the opponent into thinking they have been blinded appear. Even dōjutsu cannot see through this, as it is not chakra. Thunderbirds fly around, making the crackling sounds of electricity. All still mere Killer Intent enhanced to the fullest, it's true power is then known. The dragon emerges, easily dwarfing the foe, the size of a Tailed Beast. Lightning and thunder continue to rage on, hurting the ears of the opponent's soul, and the eyes. Lightning can even strike the opponent, stunning their soul. The thunderbirds circle the the target as the dragon moves in for the final "attack." An exertion of willpower yet again, the dragon from legend Kei has tamed fires spiritual lightning that paralyzes the soul, removing most's ability to will their body to move or perform techniques. This can be very effective against those below his caliber, and even those even equal in will power are effected, feeling stunned, and weakened, spiritual and physically. This in turn lowers the amount of chakra they can mould for the duration of the battle. Their ears also seem sore, and nothing can sooth their soul from the roaring thunder of the roar and the storm. They can also become blind from the light, for long-term effects (at least during the battle), or their soul harmed from spiritual radiation. Kei's killer intent presence can also delve into the central nervous system as well, scaring the body into changing its signals, confusing the foe on how to move their bodies. As Killing Intent is not ignorable (for most), this is very effective, and can end a battle before Kei even uses chakra. Intimidation is very powerful indeed. Summoning of the Wild Call of the Reaper Shizuka's presence, manifests as... Penance Stare/Fear Itself It is widely known that Hiroki has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Enma Kinsei fear Hiroki. In fact, his very presence is more than enough to intimidate and incapacitate other Shinobi's. Hiroki can evoke and increase fear and horror in others causing the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. The victim’s perception may be altered, causing them see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. He can give off his pure killing intent, affecting the opponents, and others around the vicinity. Particularly his strong killing intent can paralyze the victim in fear, causing them to morbidly hallucinate their own deaths, or even kill them by forcing the mind to believe the death is reality. Hiroki is able to augment the fears of others. Any fear is instantly amplified to the point of the victim dying of fright, usually a heart-attack. Hiroki can sense the targets fears or phobias so he can use the power effectively. He causes his victim to go into a catatonic state. He can effectively, weaken their fighting spirit, will power and even killing intent itself. He can manipulate fear, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing fear, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. He can discern and instantly understand the greatest fears of other beings. He able to truly observe the most hidden of fears within an opponent and use those fears to his advantage. He can bring the fears of their own and the fears of others to life. The creatures created will gain the life of their own, or possibly attack a large army specifically due to their fear of them. He can make fears as scary as monsters to something silly such as clowns. As the years passed by, Hiroki's power and blood thirst has enhanced his naturally dangerous Killing Intent and Willpower to extreme proportions. Soon, they combined to form, what is feared as the, "Presence". However, unlike the simple manifestation of "fear itself", his unique presence allows him to take possession of someone's body when they feel even the slightest fear; granting him immense mind-control powers, strong enough to easily scare and control several A-ranked ninjas at once. He is able to absorb the psionic energy in the fear from others and convert it into physical strength. He is able to also use absorbed fear-energy to turn it against those around him, inducing more intense fear within their minds. The fear of an entire world is necessary for him to be a full power. It is unknown if he needs to feed constantly or if periodic feedings are enough when he is not using his powers. The more fear he consumes the younger and more vigorous his body becomes. The prowess of his presence is so great that, it effortlessly knocked several ninjas in his vicinity unconscious and gave a group of bandits severe heart attacks. His presence actually suppresses his own fear and drawing upon superhuman reserves of courage or fearlessness allowing him to act in near death like situation. His presence has a very unique power which has been broadly described as, "take over" that allows him to completely absorb others's presence and augment both his physical and mental condition (including chakra replenishment). His body converts absorbed killing intent or fear into chakra and this allows him to appear as a God in the mind of others. His presence can channel fear through his body and soul to gain a new form empowered by fear. The corruption usually manifests as gruesome to his body and grants improved versions of Hiroki's original abilities as well as gaining new abilities that reflect his own fear. His presence can change fear into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs or create structures of varying permanence. Also, his presence typically has no shape, it's shape and size varies depending upon the fear collected by him and his own whim to kill his opponents. Making it easily one of the most unique and strongest presence, so far. His stare can also induce hallucinatory effects, such as imagining excruciating pain and suffering from it. Generally, his presence even with the least power causes victims to sweat and feel anxious, this is followed by the feeling of being ambushed by someone before finally, his presence manifests and destroys them. His presence can invoke phobias or specific fears from others or himself, causing his target's sense of fear and apprehension held by his mind to become active at the presence of a specific stimuli (object, creature, place, etc.) of his choice. He can also make himself or others resistant to fear-inducing tactics in situations by centering his fears onto a stimuli that does not happen to be present at the time. However, as a side effect to his presence, he becomes unable to feel emotions of any kind. He can gain abilities that are related to a target's fears. The shift may just be aesthetic or he will gain all the powers and the form of the feared being or object. He once caused his "presence" to take the form of a giant humanoid like creature whose was able to scream a very loud scream that echoed for miles and causing shocking fear in others. Either the victims are ended up being frozen up, screamed endless or ran away in terror. Call of Scorching Retribution